new_millennium_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Russia
|image1=SOV.png |capital=Moscow |ideology=Reactionary(2000 through 2016) |faction=CSTO }} Information General The n Federation is a massive country in Eastern Europe and Northern Asia. It borders Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Belarus, and Ukraine in the west and Georgia, South Ossetia, Abkhazia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, China, and North Korea in the south. Starting Values and Ideas is the leader of CSTO in the 2000, 2014, and 2016 start dates. In the 2000 start date, starts with the following national ideas: * Permanent UNSC Member(+0.15% daily administrative power gain, Can create factions) * Corrupt Oligarchy(-10% daily administrative power gain, -10% factory production) In the 2014 and 2016 start dates, loses the Corrupt Oligarchy idea and receives: * Public Service Investments(-5% consumer factories) * Putinism(+10% daily administrative power gain, +0.02% Reactionary daily support) * EU Sanctions(-0.03% daily administrative power gain, +2% consumer factories) Political Parties * United Russia(Reactionary): 46% popularity. Led by Vladimir Putin. * CPRF(Communist): 30% popularity. Led by Gennady Zyuganov. * RD(Conservative): 9% popularity. Led by Sergey Kiriyenko. (Led by Boris Titov in 2014 and 2016.) * Yabloko(Social Liberal): 6% popularity. Led by Grigory Yavlinsky. (Led by Sergey Mitrokhin in 2014 and Emilia Slabunova in 2016.) * CP(Social Democratic): 1% popularity. Led by Sergei Mironov. * PR(Socialist): 1% popularity. Led by Gennady Semigin. * RPR(Libertarian): 0% popularity. Led by Mikhail Kasyanov. * Progressive Party(Progressive): 0% popularity. Led by Alexei Navalny. * LDPR(Nationalist): 7% popularity. Led by Vladimir Zhirinovsky. * Romanov(Monarchist): 0% popularity. Led by Nicholas Romanov. (Led by Dimitri Romanov in 2016.) * Great Russia(Fascist): 0% popularity. Led by Andrei Savalyev. National Focus Fight Chechen Rebels * This is the first focus in the Russian focus tree. It must be taken before any other focuses can be taken. * It leads to declaring war on Chechnya. Improve the Russian Economy * The first line in the Russian focus tree focuses on economic and industrial improvement. * There are two mutually exclusive branches in this line; "Military-Focused Industry" and "Civilian-Focused Industry". * The first branch focuses on constructing more army factories, while the second focuses on industrial complexes. * can remove the Corrupt Oligarchy idea through this line. The Russian Political Sphere * The second line focuses on ideology and politics. * There are three mutually exclusive branches in this line; "Promote Nationalistic Sentiment", "Peaceful Political Reform", and "The Red Terror". * The first line allows to maintain Reactionary rule or restore the Tsardom. It allows to annex Crimea and, eventually, other areas near . * The second line does not have many highlights, other than allowing to join the European Union. will also focus on ending Reactionary rule, but remaining democratic with this line. * The third line allows to become Communist and restore the Soviet Union. It grants war goals against former members of the Soviet Union. The Foreign Ministry * The third line focuses on diplomacy and foreign policy. * It allows to either "Stand with Autocracy" and ally with authoritarian nations such as Syria, North Korea, and China, or "Stand with Democracy" and ally with the democratic enemies of the authoritarian countries, such as Japan and South Korea. Improve the Armed Forces * The fourth line does not have many highlights. It focuses on the Russian military. * It contains three branches, each focusing on the army, navy, and air force. Category:Countries Category:Major Countries Category:Europe Category:CSTO Category:Countries with unique national focus trees